


Art of the Web

by StarWarsSyl



Series: Web of the Force Extras [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWarsSyl/pseuds/StarWarsSyl
Summary: Drawings and Digital Approximations of the Characters in my Stories.





	1. Asidinochi Noko

 

An approximate for what Asidinochi Noko looks like at the time of  _[Hondo Kenobi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12185574). _

 

_ _

 

__

I used Star Wars: The Old Republic's character generation to create this image. If you would like to play SWTOR, you could use [my referral code](http://www.swtor.com/r/NLFQp7).

 

The code, when used to subscribe, sends me cartel coins each month (a valued form of in-game currency). If you're going to sub to SWTOR anyway, it would be awesome if you would consider using the link. If you have no interest in playing SWTOR, disregard this message, and may the Force be with you.

 


	2. Teragor

 

This is Lord Teragor, though not the armor she wears in _[Strange Necessity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12950454/chapters/29601519). _

 

 

Teragor exists inside the Star Wars: The Old Republic online game. Her home server is the Star Forge, where I use her to explore story content and role play as the character from my novel.

 

If you would like to play SWTOR, you could use my[ referral code](http://www.swtor.com/r/NLFQp7). The code, when used to subscribe, sends me cartel coins each month (a valued form of in-game currency). If you're going to sub to SWTOR anyway, it would be awesome if you would consider using the link. If you have no interest in playing SWTOR, disregard this message, and may the Force be with you.


	3. Akari Noko

 

An approximate for what Akari Noko looks like at the time of _[Heart's Call](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13099239/chapters/29968419)._

 

 

Boilerplate Credits to Follow:

I used Star Wars: The Old Republic's character generation to create this image. If you would like to play SWTOR, you could use my[ referral code](http://www.swtor.com/r/NLFQp7).

The code, when used to subscribe, sends me cartel coins each month (a valued form of in-game currency). If you're going to sub to SWTOR anyway, it would be awesome if you would consider using the link. If you have no interest in playing SWTOR, disregard this message, and may the Force be with you.

 


	4. Satine's Armor

 

 

 

 

 

 

My drawings of what Satine Kryze's armor looks like at the time of _[Undercurrent of Remorse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835246)._


End file.
